Generation 1: Advent of the Goddess
"Can you hear me?..." "Ah..." "So you can hear me..." "I know this is a difficult request..." "-But please come to this world..." "Tir Na Nog..." "Is in great danger." Human players that reach level 5 will receive a quest to begin Generation 1. Elves and Giants can not complete G1, but may assist with the dungeons. Human players that have Paladin / Dark Knight can not use transformation when helping with G1, but Elf/Giant players can use their transformations. For those that want a specific character when completing RP dungeons: Ruairi will always be the third person who joined the party, and Mari will always be the second person who joined. The Snowy Hills of Sidhe Sneachte #Upon logging in or changing channels, you will see a custscene of the Goddess Morrighan who is asking you for help. Wait a few minutes for an owl to bring you a quest. #Find a lost earring among the countless snowmen in the field of Sidhe Sneachte by hitting it. The snowman is marked with a pile of black snow underneath of it. Hit it repeatedly to obtain the earring. #Bring the lost earring to Duncan, and complete the quest. 'The Three Missing Warriors' #A player must obtain around 5 Mana Herbs, either through other players, by picking them from Blue Herb patches, or more easily by running Alby Dungeon and obtaining them as an end reward. #Go speak to the bear in the Southern Fields of Sidhe Sneachte between 6:00am and 6:00pm in game time, and gift him herbs to obain the keyword "Tarlach". #*Give 1 Mana Herb -> Conversation -> Give 1 Mana Herb . . . Tarlach keyword is obtained #Talk to Duncan with the "Tarlach" keyword to receive the new keyword "3 Missing Warriors". #Ask Stewart in Dunbarton about the "3 Missing Warriors" keyword. He will give you Tarlach's Locket (2x1) and a Red Wing of Goddess to Alby Dungeon. 'RP Quest - The Third Warrior' #While in a 3-person party. Drop Tarlach's Locket on the altar of Alby Dungeon. #*Same spawns as Alby Normal, just slightly longer in length. #*If a player disconnects from the RP, it must be re-started as it will result in a "Failure" otherwise. #*To re-obtain the pass, head back to Stewart and speak to him again with the "3 Missing Warriors" keyword to receive the pass again. #Upon completing the dungeon, you will obtain the keyword "Goddess Morrighan". 'The Story of Goddess Turned into a Stone' #Talk to Duncan using the keyword "Goddess Morrighan", and he will direct you Meven, Tir Chonaill's priest. #Talk to Meven using the same keyword. Obtain the new keyword "Night of Sidhe Sneachte" and the book Goddess Who Turned Into Stone. #Between 6:00pm and 6:00am, go to the Southern Fields of Sidhe Sneachte and speak to Tarlach with the keyword "Night of Sidhe Sneachte" to obtain the new keyword "The Land of Eternity, Tir Na Nog". 'The Land of Eternity, Tir Na Nog' #Talk to Aeira in Dunbarton with the keyword "The Land of Eternity, Tir Na Nog". She recalls that book is no longer in stock. #Talk to her with the keyword again. She explains the publisher has decided to print another volume of it. #The owl will deliver you a quest titled "Receive a book from Aeira" after a short while. #Once the owl's quset is received, go to Aeira to obtain the book The Land of Eternity, Tir Na Nog. #Read it to obtain the keyword "Paradise". #Talk to Tarlach with the keyword "Paradise". He'll take your book and give you a brown fomor pass and a Red Wing of Goddess to Barri Dungeon. 'Brown Fomor Pass' #''Ensure you are the party owner before dropping the pass on the altar. Drop the Brown Fomor Pass onto the altar of Barri Dungeon. #*It is recommended to bring the help of others for this dungeon. #Enter the boss chamber and obtain the "'Fomor Medal'" keyword. #Obtain a Fomor Medal from the reward chest. It may come from a party members chest. If this happens they can pick it up and drop it for you to pick up. 'Medal of Priests' #Talk to Comgan in Bangor, Kristell in Dunbarton, and Endelyon in Tir Chonaill using the "'Fomor Medal'" keyword, then ask Meven. Meven will not give the new keyword unless you have talked to the other three first. #You should have the keyword "'Priest's Token'" after this. 'Goro's Ring' #Talk to Goro in the Alby Battle Arena lobby using the "'Priest's Token'" keyword. #*Alby Battle Arena Coins can be purchased cheaply from Ranald at Tir Chonaill's school. Only a maximum of 10 coins is needed. #He states that the words on the back of the medal are "'Dul Brau Dairam Shanon'" and that he will translate it if the player finds his ring in Ciar Dungeon. #To obtain Goro's Ring, the player must complete Ciar Basic. It must be completed solo, and it is not guaranteed to be given on the first try. #Present the recovered ring to Goro. He reveals the script's meaning, '“Goddess, please lend me the moonlight...”'. Complete the quest and receive the new keyword '“Dul Brau Dairam Shanon”'. #Talk to Tarlach regarding the new keyword. He states that Goro's translation is false, and states that the true meaning of the script is '"Oh Goddess. Please bestow me with your powers."' #Talk to Goro using the fixed keyword. He offers an apology, and to make up for this, reveals that a traitorous Succubus is living and hiding in Dunbarton. '''RP Quest - Succubus' # Talk to Kristell using the keyword “Dul Brau Dairam Shanon”. She'll hand over "Tarlach's Glasses Pouch" and a "Red Wing of Goddess" to Rabbie Dungeon. # Upon her defeat you will obtain the keyword “'Kristell's Past'”. # Talk to Kristell using this keyword and obtain the keyword “'Kristell's Message'”. # Talk to Tarlach with the keyword “'Kristell's Message'”. Tarlach will want you to ask Kristell to translate the Book of Evil. Book of Evil - Part 1 # Complete the quest by talking to Kristell. She'll ask you to wait until she finishes translating the book. # After receiving Kristell's owl, talk to Kristell again. She refuses to give you the book. # Talk to Tarlach. He asks the player to retrieve something that he entrusted to Meven. # Meven directs the player to Lassar. Complete the quest and obtain the keyword “'Meven's Request'”. # Talk to Lassar using the new keyword and be sure to have a Holy Water of Lymilark. She vows to send an owl when she's ready. Wait in a place where it is possible to receive an owl's message (i.e. outside the school). Book of Evil - Part 2 # Once an owl delivers Lassar's message, retrieve the Black Rose (space: 1x2) from Lassar, then return to Tarlach. # Tarlach requests that the rose be given to Kristell. # Bring the Black Rose to Kristell and complete the quest. Obtain the translated volume of The Book of Revenge. The Book of Revenge # Read The Book of Revenge and obtain the keyword “'Mores'”. # Talk to Duncan using the keyword “Mores” and obtain a new keyword “'Mores Gwydion'”. # Talk to Tarlach using the new keyword and obtain the keyword “'Mores' Lost Property'”. # Talk to Kristell using the same keyword and obtain object A Half of a Torque (space: 1x1) and a Red Wings of Goddess which allows one to instantly teleport to Math Dungeon. RP Quest - Mores # Drop A Half of a Torque onto the altar of Math Dungeon. #* Lightning bolt will serve you best for mobs as it hits multiple targets, clearing large mobs and mimic pits. # You will obtain the keyword “'Morrighan's Revenge'” upon completion. Wizard's Note # Talk to Duncan using "Morrighan's Revenge". He wants to read The Book of Revenge. # Talk to Tarlach. He'll give you the book. # Bring the book to Duncan. He is under the impression that the book is actually a trilogy. He then asks that you retrieve the other 2 parts of the book # Talk to Kristell. She suggests talking to Aeira. # Complete the quest and receive an owl from Aeira. # Talk to Aeira. Complete the quest to receive the “'Wizard's Note'” keyword and the item (space: 1x1). She will also give a Red Wings of Goddess to Ciar Dungeon. # Drop the Wizard's Note on the altar of Ciar. It is a normal Ciar Dungeon, and you may bring a party along. # Obtain The Book of Revenge, Vol II inside the reward chest. The Book of Revenge, Vol II # Ask Kristell to translate The Book of Revenge, Vol II. # An owl will notify the player when Kristell has completed translating the text. Talk to Kristell and obtain the translated volume. # Show the translated text to Duncan, who will then ask for the third volume. # Talk to Aeira and complete the quest. Wait for her owl. Investigation of the third volume of the Book of Revenge # Talk to Aeira. She says Lassar has the last part. # Talk to Lassar, who will refer you to Seumas. # Seumas asks a favor in return for handing over the book. He wants the player to deliver an item (space: 2x2) to his son, Sion. He's in Bangor next to the mill. # Obtain The Book of Revenge, Vol III from Seumas. # Talk to Kristell to ask for her to translate it. # An owl soon arrives from Kristell. Talk to her and obtain the translated text. The Book of Revenge, Vol III # Read The Book of Revenge, Vol III translated and obtain the keyword “'Glas Ghaibhleann'”. # Talk to Duncan using the keyword “'Glas Ghaibhleann'” and lend him the translated text. The keyword “'Destructive Glas Ghaibhleann'” should be given to you, and you're directed to find Bryce in Bangor. # Talk to Bryce using the keyword. Obtain the new keyword “'Glas Ghaibhleann's Bone'” and the book The Embodiment of Destruction, Glas Ghaibhleann. Embodiment of Destruction, Glas Ghaibhleann # Talk to Duncan using the keyword “'Glas Ghaibhleann's Bone'”. # Talk to Tarlach using the same keyword, and agree to find him a "Magic Power of Preservation", which is found in Fiodh. You will be given a quest for this as well as a Red Wings of the Goddess that will take you to Fiodh. Magic Powder of Preservation # Drop any item onto Fiodh Dungeon's altar. You may bring a party. # Obtain the Magic Powder of Preservation from the dungeon reward chest. # Give Tarlach the powder and receive Tarlach's Preserved Broken Glasses and a Red Wing of Goddess which allows you and your party to instantly teleport to Rabbie Dungeon. RP Quest - Rabbie Dungeon # Drop the pair of glasses on the altar of Rabbie Dungeon while in a 3-person party. #* The Dark Lord has 100% Protection against both magic and melee, so only Mari can defeat him. # Clear the dungeon and obtain the keyword “'Morrighan's Betrayal'”. The Pendant from Goddess # Talk to Tarlach or Duncan with “'Morrighan's Betrayal'”. # Change channels or logout/login to see a cut scene. You will obtain the keyword “Goddess' Request” and the Pendant from the Goddess. # Talk to Duncan using “Goddess' Request” and obtain the keyword “'How to Reach Tir Na Nog'”. # Wait a 3 Erinn-Time hours (about 5 minutes real-time) to receive a quest from Duncan. Talk to him again and complete the quest to obtain The Other Half of a Torque and Red Wings of Goddess which allows one or more to instantly teleport to Math Dungeon. RP Quest - Shiela's Memory # While in a 2-person party, drop the torque on the altar of Math Dungeon. #* This RP is exactly the same thing as the Mores' RP, except the scenes are played from Shelia's perspective. #* Note: Even though she is technically an incorporeal ghost, Shiela is still a regular character and can be attacked and killed by enemies. More's will be doing all the work. # Clear the dungeon and obtain the keyword “'Cichol'” Kristel's Request # Talk to Kristell using the keyword “'How to Reach to Tir Na Nog'”. She demands that you prove your strength and bravery. #* Equip one of these titles: #** "the Bear Slayer at 10" #** "the Bear Slayer with Bare Hands" #** "the Bear Slayer with a Single Blow" #** "the Golem Slayer" #** "the Golem Slayer with a Single Blow" #** "the Ogre Slayer" #** "the Strong" #** Note: Kristell is NOT impressed by "The Succubus Slayer" title. #* You must also be current-level 25 or higher. # Meet the requirements above and talk to Kristell again using the same keyword. # You are given a quest which instructs you to slay 1 of each of the following monsters in order. #* Black Dire Wolf: Dugald Aisle Southwest #* Werewolf: Fiodh Dungeon or Barri Basic boss chamber #* Ogre: Gairech Hills #** Note: Because the quest specifically asks for a normal Ogre, the Ogre Warriors in Barri Dungeon or the Field Boss Giant Ogre of Gairech Hills won't count. # Talk to Kristell and complete the quest. You will obtain a Black Evil Pass and a Red Wings of Goddess to Barri Dungeon. # Exit the client and re-login (or simply switch channels) to see the third message from the goddess to obtain the keyword “''' Breaker of the Seal of Another World'”. '''The Seal Breaker of Another World' # Drop the Black Evil Pass on the altar of Barri Dungeon on Samhain (Saturday). # Defeat monsters in the boss chamber (Wisp × 4, Flying Sword × 3) and open the door in the reward chamber. # Take the portal connecting Erinn and Another World. The player who had dropped Black Evil Pass will acquire the title the Seal Breaker of Another World upon entering Another World. Blind Magic # Talk to Dougal. His owl will soon deliver a quest. # Kill 10 zombies in graveyard area. # After clearing the quest, one can revive near Dougal when knocked unconscious, in Tir Chonaill (Another World). It also gives 5 Full Recovery Potions as a reward. Collecting Pieces of Black Orb # Drop each colored gem (red, blue, green, and silver) on the altar of Albey Dungeon and clear all. # Strike the black orb at the reward chamber five times to obtain a Piece of the Black Orb. # After obtaining 4 pieces, buy a quest from Dougal and combine them into one. Black Orb Dungeon # Drop Black Orb on the altar of Albey Dungeon. # Defeat the boss (six Ghost Armors). Watch the cutscene and be immediately kicked out of the dungeon. You will obtain the keyword “'Glas Ghaibhleann's Rebirth'”. Glas Ghaibhleann # Talk to Dougal using the new keyword, and give him the Pendant from Goddess. # Receive the Pendant from Goddess (Bind) and Red Wings of Goddess allows one to instantly teleport to Albey Dungeon. # Drop the pendant on the altar of Albey Dungeon. #* The dungeon created consists of 6 floors. Each floor has a boss which guards it. #**; 1F #**: Hellhound × 3 #**; 2F #**: Lycanthrope × 1 #**; 3F #**: Heavy Gargoyle × 1 #**; 4F #**: Ghost Armor × 6 #**; 5F #**: Black Wizard × 1 & Wisp × 6 #**; 6F #**: Dark Lord & Ghost Armor × 2 #* After clearing the dungeon up to the 6th floor boss room, you will find a Goddess Pass in a treasure chest, which will let you return to the boss room if you wish to finish the dungeon later. If you use the pass, you will find a treasure chest with a replacement pass upon entering, which means you can attempt the Dark Lord/Ghas Ghaibhleann fight as many times as you wish without having to do the dungeon again from the beginning. # A cutscene will play followed by the battle against Glas Ghaibhleann will ensue after defeating the Dark Lord. # Defeat Glas Ghaibhleann and clear G1 mainstream scenario. The party leader will obtain the keyword “The Knight of Light”. He/she will also acquire the title who Saved the Goddess and the enchant Goddess's. #; #:::